1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a telephone system which displays call related information of a person called. More particularly, it relates to a telephone system which receives from a telephone line and displays call related information regarding a called party for confirmation to the calling party.
2. Background of Related Art
The use of call related information services, e.g., Caller ID, to provide call related information regarding a calling party (e.g., the household name and/or telephone number) is known. For instance, using Caller ID, a calling party""s telephone number and/or household name is transmitted by the telephone company to the called telephone for display to the calling party so that the called party can know who is calling, even before they answer the telephone.
Using Type I Caller ID services, call related information is transmitted by the telephone company during the silent interval between the first two rings to a telephone in an on-hook condition. On the other hand, Type II Caller ID services provide call related information to a telephone in an off-hook condition. One example service is commonly known as Caller ID/Call Waiting (CIDCW). Of course, other standards exist as well. For instance, in the United Kingdom, call related information is transmitted prior to the first ring.
One example of a conventional telephone system having the capability to receive call related information, e.g., Caller ID information is illustrated in FIG. 6.
In particular, in FIG. 6, a telephone system 11 includes a call related information detector/receiver 13 adapted to receive a household name, telephone number, and/or other call related information. The received call related information is stored for archival purposes, and/or displayed on an alphanumeric LCD display 15. The call related information is received from the telephone company central office 17 over the telephone line 19 via a telephone line interface 21.
Typically, the telephone system 11 includes a controller 23 to control the functions of the telephone system 11. The controller 23 is typically a suitable processor, e.g. a microprocessor, a digital signal processor, or a microcontroller.
Unfortunately, conventional call related services provide call related information only to one party, i.e., to the called party. Conventional systems which provide call related information presume that the calling party knows who they called. This presumption may not be sufficient at times.
For instance, the calling party can only presume that they dialed the correct telephone number, and that the intended party (and/or the intended extension) answers the called telephone. However, this presumption can at times lead to undesirable consequences, particularly if the party who is actually called is not the intended called party.
Moreover, a called telephone (such as a home telephone) often has a number of extensions throughout the home and/or is often accessible by a number of individuals. In such a case, the caller has no way of knowing exactly who answered an incoming call except by asking the called person who they are, or by recognizing the answering person after they speak a bit.
The provision of callee related data (i.e., the telephone number and/or name associated with a called party) has been known in private branch exchange (PBX) equipment. In such systems, co-workers can see the name of the party called on a display after dialing their assigned extension. Such systems presume the typical office type environment wherein each user has their own unique extension.
PBX and similar local systems typically provide callee related information to their users"" telephones using separate data communication lines, and not through the telephone line interface which otherwise provides an analog voice communication path between parties. These separate (and often proprietary) data communication lines are not provided through a typical PSTN or cellular telephone call. Thus, even PBX systems which provide callee related information for its own local users via separate data lines do not provide callee related information for parties outside of those serviced by the PBX, e.g., through the PSTN (or cellular telephone network).
Accordingly, there exists a need for a telephone system which can overcome the presumption a calling party must accept that a telephone call to someone using a public network (e.g., the PSTN or the cellular telephone network) is answered by the desired called party.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, a telephone system capable of initiating a telephone call to a called party comprises a telephone line interface. An outgoing call related information detector/receiver adapted to receive call related information regarding a party called using the telephone system via the telephone line interface.
A method of providing call related information regarding a called party back to a calling party in accordance with another aspect of the present invention, comprises initiating a telephone call over a telephone line to a called party. Call related information regarding the called party is received back from the telephone line.